Drawer Pushing Elmo Off-Screen
Before a quiz starts, Drawer would usually push Elmo off-screen. In the first two episodes (Balls and Shoes), Drawer pushed Elmo against the Piano. Elmo was also not seen being pushed off-screen in Dogs (he and the Muppet dog stood off to the side) and Exercise (he backed away from Drawer saying "in" and "out" until the CGI page covers the screen). Hats Elmo tries opening Drawer to no avail, and then gets pushed off-screen. Dancing Elmo fails at opening Drawer thinking the quiz will never start and then gets pushed off-screen from behind. Jackets Drawer tries pushing Elmo off-screen twice (both of which, he dodges) and then Elmo is finally pushed off-screen. Food Drawer munches, burps, and pushes Elmo off-screen. Books Drawer bends upward, backs away as Elmo reaches, and then pushes him off-screen from behind. Music Drawer plays some big band music, which makes Elmo dance until he is pushed off-screen from behind. Water Drawer extends all the way to Shade while pushing Elmo off-screen. Transportation Drawer pretends to be an airplane while trying to push Elmo off-screen. Elmo dodges Drawer twice and is finally pushed off-screen while saying "Elmo win! Elmo win! Elmo win!". Singing Drawer flinches from Elmo twice. Elmo decides that Drawer should sing to open. They sing a verse of "Sing" and Elmo gets pushed off-screen on the fourth line. Babies Drawer cries like a baby. Elmo says "Oh, don't cry, Drawer. What will make Drawer happy?" The answer was pushing him off-screen. Bananas Elmo tries to open Drawer from underneath to no avail and then gets pushed off-screen. Drawing Elmo asks "Who's ready to ask about drawing in a drawer? Get it? Drawer?". Drawer got the joke and pushed Elmo off-screen while they were laughing. Telephones Drawer rings like a telephone, makes Elmo vibrate, and pushes him off-screen. Farms Drawer makes pig sounds and pushes Elmo off-screen from behind. Hair Drawer hides in the picture of Elmo's parents and jumps down after being found. Elmo says "You're such a silly drawer!" and Drawer pushes him off-screen. Flowers, Plants, and Trees Drawer jumps over Elmo and pushes him off-screen to the left from behind. Computers Elmo tries pulling on Drawer to no avail and ducks. Once he got back up, he laughs briefly and gets pushed off-screen. Bugs Elmo asks if there are any bugs in Drawer after hearing insect sounds and gets pushed off-screen. Pets Elmo calls Drawer by saying "Here, little Drawer." Drawer walks over to Elmo and rubs against him like a cat. Elmo then tells the Drawer to open and gets pushed off-screen. Teeth Drawer makes munching sounds and Elmo thinks that drawers have teeth. Elmo says "Open wide, Drawer." and gets pushed off-screen. Hands Elmo tries to open Drawer with his hands. With Drawer opening slightly, Elmo says his hands are very talented and gets pushed off-screen. Birthdays Drawer sings a birthday tune to whatever in the quiz can have birthdays. Elmo tells the Drawer to open up and gets pushed off-screen. Birds Drawer flies in midair and lands on the floor tweeting. Elmo imitates the tweets and gets pushed off-screen. Games Drawer dances to the tune to "Three of These Things" and pushes Elmo off-screen after he says "Let's play!". Bicycles Elmo commands Drawer to open up twice to no avail and gets pushed off-screen after saying "Elmo's just gonna have to open it". Families Elmo plays a game of Matador with Drawer with a gold cape, dodges twice and gets pushed off-screen from behind. Wild Wild West Drawer moves Elmo off-screen without opening first. Fish Sky Sleep Weather Getting Dressed Firefighters Happy Holidays Mail Ears Wild Animals Open and Close Feet The Street We Live On Bath Time Bells Up and Down Dinosaurs Jumping School Cats Skin Doctors Cameras Friends Penguins Building Things Horses Fast and Slow Beach Mouths Violins Noses Helping Drums Eyes Frogs Video Compilation Category:Running Gags